About Last Night
by Isolation Shepherd
Summary: Prompt Fic - Angry Sex Takes place early in Season 1. Kane and Abby's fractious relationship reaches a boiling point. Something must be done to relieve the tension.


Abby had just finished a long shift in Medical and was on her way back to her quarters. It was just before 2am and it was quiet in this part of the Ark. Her footsteps echoed as she walked across the metal floor. She was bone tired. She should have been finished hours ago but just as she was about to hand over to Jackson for the night shift a worker from Mecha station had come in with a broken leg that required surgery. All she wanted now was a hot shower and her soft warm bed. She was surprised and not at all happy to turn the corner and see Marcus Kane heading towards her. He was the last person she wanted to see when she was tired. Her nerves were fried as it was from the tension of the delicate surgery she'd just performed. She'd been butting heads with Kane even more than usual lately. He seemed to find the smallest excuse to argue with her or berate her for some misdemeanour or other. Hopefully given the lateness of the hour she could get away with a hello and nothing more.

"Councillor." She nodded a greeting and tried to move past him but he blocked her way.

"Abby. Can I have a word?"

Abby got a sinking feeling. "Can't it wait? I'm tired and I just want to get to bed."

Kane shook his head. "No, it can't wait. I've been trying to get hold of you for three days now. You always seem to be busy or somewhere else. Anyone would think you were avoiding me."

Abby had been avoiding him. She'd started a project of her own that she hoped would lead to her getting to the ground sooner rather than later so she could find Clarke. She didn't want Kane to find out about this. He seemed to have a way of boring down into her soul when he looked at her, leaving her secrets bare for him to see. He was doing it now, standing too close, staring into her eyes. It annoyed her that he presumed he could just invade her space because he was second in command, or a man, or she didn't know why he did it. What annoyed her more, though, was the feeling she got when he looked at her this way. It made her pulse race a little, made her stomach flip as though she was a teenager. When they argued, she often walked away on a high. She blamed it on adrenaline but deep down she knew it was something else, a physical attraction. She told herself it was just chemistry. Sometimes there were people you had a spark with, for good or bad. It didn't have to mean anything. Still, it was infuriating that he made her feel this way. She wondered if he knew the effect he had on her, if he did it on purpose to get a reaction.

He never let anything slip. His guard was always up, although sometimes in Council meetings she could feel him watching her across the table. When she looked up he would hold her gaze for a moment and then casually look away, like there was nothing in it

"I have been busy," she said. "I've just finished a 15 hour shift in Medical. I've got more important things to do than wonder where you are at every moment of the day so I can avoid you."

Kane waved his hand to dismiss her excuse. "It doesn't matter. I want to talk to you about Farm station."

"Farm station? What about them?"

"They supply you with the ingredients for your medicines don't they?"

Abby was perplexed. Why did Kane want to know about her medical supplies? This was not something he'd taken any interest in before.

"Sometimes they supply me with the raw ingredients so I can make up the medicines myself, sometimes they prepare them for me. It depends how busy they are and who's on shift."

"Are they trustworthy, the people you work with?"

"Why do you want to know that?" He didn't answer; just let his silence force her into speaking again. "I have no reason to believe they are untrustworthy."

"Hmm," Kane muttered, edging even closer. "And what about you?"

Abby's eyes widened with surprise. "What about me?"

"I'm wondering about you. For weeks now you've been avoiding me, don't pretend that you haven't. You're never anywhere I can find you. You can't be in Medical all that time. You're up to something, Abby."

He had backed her into a corner of the corridor. She wasn't to be intimidated though, and stood straight and as tall as she could. She was furious but tried to hide it. She didn't want him to see he was getting to her.

"I'm not up to anything Kane. You have a vivid imagination for someone so narrow-minded."

He held his hand up in front of him, as though he was pushing against some invisible barrier between them, or maybe he wanted to slap her. She couldn't blame him. She was being deliberately provocative.

"What I have, Abby, is the ability to see straight through you and your half-truths and evasions."

Abby didn't understand his interest in Farm station or how they'd gone from bumping into each other to having a full-blown argument but she was concerned that he was going to start looking into what she was doing, that he would find out about her plans for the ground. She decided the best form of defence was attack.

She leaned towards him, eyes narrowed, her words a spiteful hiss. "No, what you have is a stone where your heart should be. You live in such a world of moral certainty and superiority that anyone who doesn't conform to how you think they should be is immediately duplicitous and underhanded. I pity you." It was beneath her, but somehow he always brought out the worst in her and she felt a frisson of triumph at the effect her words had on him.

Kane brought his hand to his head, ran his fingers through the neat dark hairs. She'd hit a raw nerve she could tell. He was brimming with anger; his whole body was taut with the effort of holding back. His words spilled out with a staccato rhythm.

"I…how…how can you think that? I am not…"

His words were cut off because a group of workers just off the clock went past. They were in boisterous mood and knocked into Kane as they went by. He was pushed towards Abby and their bodies made contact. Abby drew a sharp breath. Not because of the unexpected contact but because she could immediately feel that he was unbelievably and shockingly hard. She kept her face as passive as she could but her mind was whirling. Surely he knew she could feel it? It was the lightest of touches but it was unmistakable to Abby. He must be able to feel the friction from their bodies brushing against each other as much as she could but he showed no sign. She kept herself completely still, fearful that any movement would bring them into further contact and if he wasn't aware of it now, he would be then. Much as he infuriated her she didn't want to humiliate him. Their faces were inches apart. He was staring into her eyes but there was no love there, no arousal. His eyes were wide and dark with anger. He could no longer contain himself.

"You're unbelievable!"

He turned and strode off, muttering to himself and shaking his head. She watched him go. She'd always thought he walked with an arrogant swagger. His usual uniform of black clothes and work boots leant him a heaviness, a sense of gravity. He loomed tall and ominous. But dressed in a t-shirt and lighter pants as he was now she realised he held himself well, kept himself tight. The t-shirt was close-fitting and highlighted a body that was lean and lightly sculpted with sharp shoulder blades and firmly muscled arms. His slim hips swayed as he walked in a way that was sensuous, sexy almost. He turned with a dancer's grace to look back at her when he reached the door at the end of the corridor. She didn't know what he was seeing, what he was thinking. He was expressionless, cold almost, and yet... why did he look back? Abby felt a shiver at his look, at the memory of his hardness, and a rush of blood headed south leaving her feeling light-headed. She was as turned on as he seemed to have been; she couldn't deny it, much as she wanted to. How was it possible that this exasperating, troublesome, difficult man was capable of reducing her to this?

She almost ran the short distance back to her quarters. She closed the door and headed for the sleeping area, not bothering to switch on the lights.

Abby stripped off her clothes and got into bed. Everything about her was heated. Her head buzzed with arousal, her skin was hot, her limbs heavy. The cotton sheets were cool as they fluttered to rest over her body, brushing her sensitive nipples, fanning the flames in her belly.

There was only one way to relieve this aching need. Usually when she did this it was memories of Jake that got her through it. She thought about his soft mouth, his gentle loving touch. Her orgasms were always muted and tinged with sadness. She didn't do it often. This time, it was Kane's face that appeared when she closed her eyes. His dark, steely eyes bored into hers with an intensity that thrilled her and made her pulse race and her clit throb. She slipped her hand down under the covers and ran her fingers through her folds. She was already wet. She'd been wet since he brushed up against her and something powerful had shifted inside her, a gear change, a cog clicking into place. The realisation that she had an effect on him in that way, that he was turned on, either by her or by arguing with her had turned her idle fantasies into full-blown reality.

She stroked herself slowly, fingers circling her clit which was aching to be touched. She imagined Kane's thumb massaging the shaft until it was hard while he slipped two long, slim fingers into her. She had no frame of reference for what Kane would be like in bed, unlike Jake, but she thought he would be rough where Jake was gentle, hard where Jake was soft. He wouldn't spare her. He would fuck her with his fingers, two maybe three pumping in and out of her, rubbing the sweet spot behind her pelvic bone with every thrust. Her fingers became his fingers, warm and heavy inside her and she fucked herself with one hand while the other played with her clit, circling it, pressing it, building up the tension. That finger became his mouth, his hot rough tongue, licking her, sucking her, guzzling her down noisily, unashamed of his desire. She came quickly and hard, warmth spreading from her centre out along her limbs until even the nerves in her cheeks tingled with pleasure.

When the contractions subsided she withdrew her fingers and lay back, her head throbbing, her body warm. She felt a little embarrassed even though there was no one to see, and strangely unsatisfied despite that being probably the best orgasm she'd ever given herself. A heaviness still lingered in her pelvis. She pressed on her pubic bone with the heel of her hand and a small contraction went through her but nothing more.

Abby turned onto her side and tucked the pillow up under her cheek, her hands folded beneath it. The smell of her own sex surrounded her. She felt lonelier than she'd ever felt in her life.

A week went past and she managed to avoid Kane. She swapped shifts with Jackson so she worked more nights and was unavailable for Council meetings. She hadn't repeated the act of the other night, although she desperately wanted to. She was a ball of frustration and confusion, tightly wound. She flew off the handle easily, leaving Jackson like a cat on hot coals around her when they swapped notes at shift change. He avoided eye contact, said only what was necessary and bolted for the door as quick as he could. He'd tried asking her what was wrong the morning after that night, but to her eternal shame she'd snapped at him and he hadn't tried since. He was probably waiting for her to open up to him but that was never going to happen. What was she going to say?

After her shift today she'd had a brief and troubled sleep and was completing paperwork in her room when there was a knock on the door. It was a messenger to tell her that Councillor Kane wanted to see her in his quarters.

She sighed. Guess there was no avoiding him now.

She walked to his quarters slowly, wondering what he could possibly want this time. When she got there, the door was closed. She knocked sharply.

"Come in."

She entered and Kane was sitting at a table across the room. Papers were spread out before him. There was no chair for her to sit in so she remained standing. He sat up straight and looked at her. He was dressed casually again in light canvas trousers and a grey t-shirt. There was nothing casual about his attitude though. He was all business.

"Can you explain this to me?"

Abby looked down at the papers. They were inventories of medical supplies.

She feigned innocence but she had a terrible feeling this was what the questions about Farm station had been about last week. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are there more medicines and medicinal components on this inventory from Farm station than there are actual medicines in the cupboards in your department?"

Abby was surprised and indignant. He must have been down to Medical while she wasn't there and checked over the stock.

"Well obviously I have prescribed them to patients."

"Abby." Kane smiled smugly and she wanted to hit him. "I have thought of that. You are supposed to record your prescriptions on this form, and you have. The problem is, when you take all three records together, they don't add up. Medicines are missing; quite a large number at that."

"I don't know what to say. I have prescribed them. Perhaps I forgot to record a few, I don't know."

"You are not being honest, Abby. There's more than 'a few' to account for."

"I am being honest. I don't know what's happened to them." Abby didn't like to lie, was usually a straightforward person, but this was potentially a serious situation. Last time she'd done something like this Kane had sentenced her to death. She didn't want that to happen again, she had too much at stake trying to get to the ground to find Clarke.

Kane sighed. "I've done my homework, Abby. I know exactly what you've prescribed, to whom and how much."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because I want to hear it from you, to give you a chance to admit what you've done."

"Do you seriously expect me to admit something like this? You tried to have me floated for using the extra blood rations on Jaha."

"You left me with no choice. You decided to tell everyone in hearing distance what you'd done. It was a clear abuse of the laws of the Ark. I couldn't ignore it this time like I have before."

"What do you mean 'like you have before'? When have you ever done me any favours?"

"I make a lot of exceptions for you."

Abby laughed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I know you don't think so, but I've turned a blind eye to your overuse of medication, your 'redistribution' of essential supplies to your more needy patients. I know what you do. You run your own little fiefdom down there in Medical and I've ignored more abuses of the system than I care to remember. I just want to know why you insist on doing this."

"It's called being caring, Kane. You wouldn't know. You're so stuck on following the law you've lost sight of what really matters in life."

Kane banged hard on the table. He stood up and marched across to her. He was inches away, his face a dark cloud in front of her eyes, casting a shadow over Abby that made her shiver.

He raised his voice. "I DO care," he said. "But I care about the whole of the Ark not just the individuals. You put everyone in jeopardy when you mess with the rations, falsify the records. Yes, I know you do that."

She was genuinely surprised that he had found out about the records. He made it sound a lot worse than it was. It was just some creative accounting to make sure people who needed the medicine the most got what they should have.

"I only do it because you won't listen to reason. You think your way is the best, the only way. Well it's not."

He had invaded her space completely now; so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. His brown eyes held hers. His face was a picture of frustration, anger and something like confusion. It was in the way his eyebrow was arched, his brow furrowed.

"And you think you're the star of your own fairytale. Saint Abby's here to tend to the weak, help the needy. You have a hero complex, Abby. You NEED to be needed."

"And what the hell's wrong with that, assuming it were true, which it's not. The only consequence of MY actions is that people who are ill get better."

He jabbed a finger at her, stopping just short of actually touching her. "The consequence of your actions is that the end for us all will come quicker than it should. If we don't respect the system, there's chaos. I make sure there's order."

She slapped his finger away. Her temper was rising but there was something about the way he was looking at her and the intensity of his passion that was making her pulse race. The feelings she had a week ago, when she had to practically run back to her room to relieve the ache, were back. This made her madder with him than ever.

"I make sure there's order! Have you heard yourself? You're a smug, self-righteous pedant."

Kane was speechless for a moment; then he exploded.

"I'm self-righteous?" he shook his head. "I'm self-righteous! This from the woman who said 'I choose to make sure we DESERVE to stay alive'. You're infuriating, sanctimonious and holier-than-thou."

His words tipped Abby over the edge. She raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist and a shot of electricity ran through her at his touch setting every nerve on fire. The air around them seemed charged with it. She could tell he felt it too because his eyes widened. He strengthened his grip. Time slowed to nothing and they stood there like statues, staring at each other. Neither of them dared to speak. There was only the sound of their breaths, heavy, seductive. Abby was pumped so full of adrenaline and arousal her heart was beating a crazy rhythm in her chest. Her head felt fuzzy, like it was stuffed with cotton wool and everything faded away except Kane's face close to hers. His eyes were almost black the pupils were so large. He pulled her towards him and she let him draw her in until she was pressed up against his body. There was no mistaking his hardness this time.

Abby's mind was stumbling towards making sense of what was happening when he kissed her and she gave up trying to think and kissed him back. It was as though something powerful was released in both of them. His hands roamed all over her, mapping her shape. She ran her fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair, pressing his mouth closer to hers so she could devour him. He was oak-smoked like good bourbon and she drank him in. His hand moved between her legs, pushing them apart. Strong fingers stroked her through the fabric until she ached for a more direct touch. She teased him in return, tracing the outline of his cock through the canvas of his pants, squeezing it. A low, throaty moan escaped him that sent a shiver through her.

"Abby!" Her name was a desperate sigh on his lips. It was the only word either of them had spoken since this began and the sound of his raw need ignited a fire in Abby and she groped at the buttons on his pants, fumbling over the zipper. She wanted this to happen before either of them stopped to think for too long and changed their minds. She had to have him, had to quench this thirst that had been raging since they bumped into each other last week. His hands were doing the same but he was defter than her and she was out of her pants and underwear before she knew what was happening. She tugged his down his hips until they pooled on the floor. Kane stepped out of the tangle of his pants and kicked them away.

He moved in closer, his cock like a rod of iron between them. He kissed her so hard she tasted blood. Her fingernails sank into the back of his neck. The pain only seemed to spur them both on. He lifted her up and spun her until her back struck the cold metal wall of the station. She wrapped her legs around him and suddenly the hot, heavy weight of his cock was inside her. It was a shocking moment. They both gasped and held still, looking at each other, realising the significance of what they were doing, the line they had crossed. Kane's brow creased as doubt crept in.

Abby gave the slightest of nods to say 'it's okay'. Words didn't seem appropriate, like they would break the spell.

Kane didn't smile but he began moving again, hard thrusts with his slim hips, slamming her into the wall. He didn't spare her; he was greedy in his lust as she had thought he would be. She scrabbled for purchase but there was none. She held onto him instead, her arms around his neck. How he was managing to hold her up and fuck her at the same time she didn't know but he seemed to bear her weight like she was made of gossamer. He was deliciously deep and she worked hard to match his rhythm. She wanted as much of him as she could get. From this angle he hit her sweet spot and her clitoris every time and an orgasm was building it seemed in every nerve and muscle of her body.

Still they didn't speak. The room was filled instead with the harsh sound of her back hitting the metal and the wet slap of their bodies coming together. Her breath was coming short now, her moans raw and unfettered. Kane's breathing was laboured, peppered with groans and sighs and a low muttering that she couldn't make out at first. Then she realised with a start that he was whispering her name over and over again. She went hot all over as her orgasm bloomed and waves of pleasure rippled out all the way to her toes and crashed inside her head. She felt faint and unfocused. She was dimly aware that she had cried out, could feel Kane pulsing as he emptied inside her with his own cries. She closed her eyes and let him carry her over to the bed. He slipped out of her, soft now, and laid her down on the cool sheets. She wondered if he would just leave her there to recover alone but the mattress sank to her right as he lay down next to her. His breathing was still heavy, matching hers. He didn't speak, but the back of his hand touched the back of hers. It was the barest of contact but the warmth of his skin next to hers was strangely comforting.

She kept her eyes closed, needing a moment to think, to gather herself. Every muscle ached from the effort of holding on to him, of keeping their bodies aligned. She took deep breaths and gave in to the need to rest, just for a second.

When she woke she was confused. The walls and the shape of the room were familiar but something was wrong. The drawing an eight-year-old Clarke had given her was missing from the bedside table. The little adornments and memories of family life were gone. This room was stark. Music was playing, classical and soothing. She sat up and looked around. Marcus Kane was sitting at a small table across the room, watching her. That was when it all came back to her, memories crashing into her brain one after the other - his hands all over her, him inside her. Then in the night: sleepy, his hand stroking her hip, fingers grazing her stomach. His cock, only semi-hard, a comforting weight against her back. Turning to face him. His eyes dark again with desire. Fingers moving lower. An unspoken question, a barely audible answer: "yes." His mouth on her, hot but not rough as in her fantasy, silky, gentle. Making her come again with his clever tongue.

Christ! She looked under the covers. She was still naked from the waist down.

"I didn't want to. I didn't presume." Kane struggled for the right words. "I didn't look."

This last remark was so absurd after what they had done earlier that she laughed. Kane gave a half smile. Not the sarcastic one he often gave which infuriated her in its smugness. No, this was a small smile of genuine amusement. It suited him, softened his features.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About six hours altogether. I only woke myself half an hour ago."

"I guess we needed it."

"Yes. I guess we did." The smile was gone. Unspoken words hung heavy in the air between them.

Abby honestly didn't know what to say. She'd never had one of these 'about last night' conversations she'd read about. There'd only ever been Jake and their first night together had been a long time coming.

She suddenly realised what being asleep for six hours meant. She'd completely missed her shift in Medical. She threw the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked around for her pants. They were across the room, against the wall where they'd…memories intruded again. Damn them.

"I need to get to Medical. Jackson…"

Kane interrupted. "I called Jackson. He was pretty frantic wondering where you were. I told him you were sick and I'd forgotten to pass the message on. Hernandez covered for you."

"Oh, thanks." Abby was annoyed that her easy escape plan had been thwarted. She looked at Kane. He looked at her. He wasn't going to make this easy. She was damned if she was going to ask him to fetch her clothes. Exuding a confidence she didn't really have, she got up and padded half naked over to the wall, painfully aware that he was watching her. 'Didn't look', indeed! He was looking now. She could kill him. The childish side that he always brought out in her came to the fore and she turned when she got to the clothes, giving him a long look at her naked bottom half. It was pathetic but she couldn't help herself. He was stroking his bottom lip with his finger, pulling the corner down a little as he watched. Abby ignored the feelings that were building up again and bent down to pull the clothes on.

When she was dressed and feeling more like she was on a level playing field she stood facing him. They were back in the same positions as they were before last night happened, him sat at the table, her stood before him. The papers were still spread across the table top.

"What are we going to do about last night?"

Kane worried his lip some more. "What do you want to do about it?"

She wasn't going to let him get away with that. "I'm asking you!"

She could see indecision clouding his face. Was he thinking they could have something? Could they? Could she really be with this man who stuck so rigidly to the rules, who infuriated her, who'd tried to float her? She couldn't deny that the sex had been incredibly hot. And that was their first time! What would it be like if they got to know each other? She wanted him, physically; best not to kid herself on that score. But as a partner? A friend?

"I think we should perhaps leave it as a one-off." He had obviously come to the same conclusion as her. "Clearly we needed it. I don't know why. I'm not sorry that it happened. I don't want you to think that. I just…"

She came to his rescue. "I know, Marcus. I feel the same; it's okay. And what are we going to do about those?" She gestured to the paperwork.

Kane shuffled the papers together into one pile.

"I don't want to have to do these things, Abby. You test me to my limits with your constant rule-breaking. I'd like to think that next time I go to Medical I'll find all the paperwork in order."

"I have no doubt that you will." Not least because she'd be more careful now that she knew what he was looking for.

Kane sighed but she thought there was a hint of a smile in those steely eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you're just going to carry on like nothing's happened?"

She gathered up her jacket, headed for the door. "What has happened, Kane? I'll see you at Council later."

He nodded. He looked downcast for someone who had got what he wanted in every way possible. Abby closed the door behind her. She leant on it for a moment. A thousand thoughts were whirring through her mind. Most of all, she wondered if she'd just made a huge mistake. Not in what they'd done last night but in what she'd just said. She couldn't deny that something had happened, something more significant than either of them was admitting. What's more, she wasn't so sure she did want this to be a one time event. She had plans for getting to the ground and finding Clarke, however. Minimising contact with Marcus Kane was probably best all round.

The End


End file.
